pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Seafloor Ruins/Western
Western Seafloor Ruins, also called West SFR, is a continuation from Seafloor Ruins. It is accessed when two players step on switches and open the stairs to it on Floor 21 of Seafloor Ruins. It has 60 Floors and you start on Floor 22. The dungeon is mainly filled with Water-types. There are two bosses, the first is located after the warp puzzle in the Floor 40 Secret Room. The bosses are Whiscash, Seaking, Floatzel, Lanturn, Sharpedo, Crawdaunt and Octillery. Kyogre, the second boss, is found at the end of the dungeon. Rain and sunny weather will be encountered. To complete this dungeon you must gather a party of three members including yourself to press the switches located on Floors 30, 41 and 50. Attributes WesternSeafloorRuinsScenery1.png|Floors 22-30 WesternSeafloorRuinsScenery2.png|Floors 31-40 WesternSeafloorRuinsScenery3.png|Floors 42-50 WesternSeafloorRuinsScenery4.png|Floors 51-60 Floors 22-30 The floor is a mixture between three different tiles: light pink tiles, light blue tiles, and dark blue tiles. The wall is light pink coral with grass mixed in commonly. There is medium-sized darkness. Floors 31-40 The floor has a deep blue water texture with a mix of blue tiles and violet tiles. The walls are a light shade of pink granite and there is medium sized darkness. Floor 38 has ruins like the ones on Floor 18 in Seafloor Ruins that hold a Seafloor Key. On Floor 35 is a Sealed Chamber with a Light Box that can contain a Blue Silk. On Floor 40 there will always be a special Secret Room that is marked by a unique light blue 'tile. Seafloor Chamber (B40F).png| SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle1.png|Middle-right SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle2.png|Bottom SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle3.png|Top-left SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle4.png|Bottom-left SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle5.png|Bottom-right SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle6.png|Bottom SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle7.png|Top SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle8.png|Bottom-right SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle9.png|Bottom-left SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle10.png|Right SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle11.png|Left SeafloorRuinsFloor40SecretPuzzle12.png|Lower-left Once inside the player must complete the warp puzzle presented to them. The path to complete the warp puzzle is the following: *Middle-right *Bottom *Top-left *Bottom-left *Bottom-right *Bottom *Top *Bottom-right *Bottom-left *Right *Left *Lower-left Floors 41-50 After the player completes the warp puzzle and defeats the bosses, they will end up on Floor 41. On this floor, the player have 3 choices to select from: *Continue onto Western Seafloor Ruins *Change to Eastern Seafloor Ruins *Exit for a fake boss fight following a Deluxe Box To change to Eastern Seafloor Ruins, the player must use the Seafloor Key previously obtained on Floor 38 and unlock the sealed staircase with a red dot facing left to continue. To continue on through Western Seafloor Ruins, three people are needed, including yourself. The players must press all the switches at once to unlock the sealed staircase with a red dot facing right to continue (these stairs will be shown going up rather than down). To exit the dungeon, the player can simply enter the normal stairs. If the player continues Western Seafloor Ruins, they enter the middle floors. The entire floor has a clearer underwater theme now, with the floor being made up of blue bricks with a mix of a light blue decorative tile and grass. There are seaweed in the hallways that can be walked on. The walls are light pink colored bricks with various tiles on top of them. Floors 51-60 The floor no longer looks like an underwater dungeon; it starts to look more like a crystal cave. The floor has tan tiles on top and blue floor. The walls are made of crystals and there is medium sized darkness. On Floor 55 is a second Sealed Chamber with the same contents as the one on Floor 35. Bosses There are two main bosses, the first is located after the warp puzzle in the Floor 40 Secret Room. The bosses are Whiscash, Seaking, Floatzel, Lanturn, Sharpedo, Crawdaunt and Octillery. Kyogre, the second boss, is found at the end of the dungeon. Tantacruel and Quagsire The fake end boss on Floor 41 has two Tentacruel and two Quagsire attacking the player. Before Fighting: :... *???: Bahawhahwhaw! *???: Hehehehe! Look at that moron! *???: Gyuah, gyuah, aha! I know right. They're so lame, it's almost hilarious, hun! *???: What's up with the explorer bag anyway? Huehue! *???: Probably some snacks packed by mommy! Ahahaha! *Name: ...?! *???: What was that, dearie, bawhaw...? *???: All this lameness probably made my flippers crack an-- *Name: Show yourselves! *???: Oh gosh, haha. Looks like we were too loud again. Tee hee! *???: Hehhurhar, I need some exercise anyway. *???: Mhm. Let's dance, sweetie! After Defeating: :... *''Tentacruel: Owie! My tentacles...They hurt... *''Quagsire'': Blaaah...M-my back. Guah. Ow! *''Tentacruel'': I've got some flight still left in me! Let me at 'em, honey! *''Quagsire'': No...enough for now, gyuah. But you haven't seen the last of us, Name! Team Razor Shell Once the player finds the first boss, the player witnesses a Phione being attacked by Sharpedo, Crawdaunt, Kingdra and a Tentacruel. The three notice the player, and seeing as they are distracted, the Phione flees. Sharpedo sends Tentacruael after Phione and is well informed about the intruder, the player. The player is caught off guard by another voice, and it is revealed that Sharpedo, Crawdaunt, Kingdra were part of Team Razor Shell. Floatzel tells the player that there is no holding back, and the player is pitted against Sharpedo, Crawdaunt, Kingdra and all the members from the Secret Room in the dungeon proper. After defeat, Sharpedo insists that they aren't done with the player yet, but some insistence from the other members backs the idea down. Sharpedo tells the player that the player will pay for messing with Team Razor Shell. The team departs. In the breaking point after the fight, while the player is in there, the Team decides to trail the player, believing they will lead the team to the treasure. Before Fighting: *''Name: ... *''Phione: .... *''Kingdra'': ...I don't really think he knows anything. *''Crawdaunt'': He should! Or it's gonna cost his life! *''Kingdra'': We'll just have to try harder... I guess. *''Phione'': .... *''Phione'': ....Kya kya, kyuu? *''Phione'': Kyuuun! Kya! *''Sharpedo'': ... *''Sharpedo'': Enough of THAT!! *''Sharpedo'': Tell us! Where is the legendary Pokémon, huh? *''Crawdaunt'': Or else... *''Phione'': Kyun! Kyaa, kya kyuh... *''Sharpedo'': Fine, you've asked for THIS then! I'll SHOW no merc--... *''Crawdaunt'': --...Boss, it seems we have company in here... *''Phione'': Kya kya! Gyuuuh! *''Kingdra'': Oh YOU! You made it run away, you annoying brat! *''Sharpedo'': ... *''Sharpedo'': Tentacruel! AFTER HIM! There's no room for mistakes! *''Crawdaunt'': ... *''Crawdaunt'': ...Who is this, anyway? *''Sharpedo'': ...I was informed about the INTRUDER! *''Sharpedo'': But infiltrating the system, so quick? Impressive... *''???: Hehehehe! Such a pity, this ends here. *Name: ...?! ((What was that?)) *''Sharpedo: ...What now? Though we were ALONE? Rookie mistake. *''Floatzel'': Heh, so we meet again, Name. This time there's no holding back! *''Sharpedo'': Team Razor Shell, TAKE positions! *''Sharpedo'': BRING IT! After Defeating: *''Crawdaunt'': ...Ughh. *''Whiscash'': ...Urrrrp... *''Floatzel'': ...Urrghh, urp... I... I can barely feel my fins... *''Seaking'': ...We...we got schooled, oh geez! *''Sharpedo'': ... *''Sharpedo'': Shut it, you useless burdens! Is that everything you've got? *''Octillery'': ... ((Boss, can't cha be serious, mate?)) *''Kingdra'': ...Ugh.. W-why...?)) *''Lanturn'': ...((...I can't take more damage than this... otherwise, my life would be at stake...)) *''Sharpedo'': ...You! You might have beaten us and ruined all our schemes this time... *however, remember this was a FLUKE! you are going to pay for messing with Team Razor Shell... sooner or later... *''Sharpedo'': Move it, NOW! Let's retreat. *''Octillery'': ...((Finally, that's what I wanted to hear from cha, mate!)) *''Sharpedo'': ...Humph! *''Octillery'': Smell ya later, mate! *''Seaking'': Oh geez! Upon leaving the room: :Meanwhile... * Sharpedo: ... * Kingdra: ...So, what now boss? What are we going to do? * Sharpedo: Switch to Plan B. * Floatzel: ...Plan B? * Seaking: What is a Plan B? Geez! * Sharpedo: ...We're following that wimp without being seen. I'm sure they will lead us to the legendary Pokémon and the hidden treasure in the depths of the seafloor. Understood? * Kingdra: Urrp, understood. Kyogre Once the player reaches Floor 60, the player finds Team Razor Shell in an injured state. They explain that they followed the player, but somehow took a wrong turn and got ahead of the player. They warn the player that progressing ahead is a death wish and advise the player not to. As per usual, the player moves past Team Razor Shell and into the next part of the room. When the player gets close, Kyogre appears and thinking that the player is a backup, attacks. After the battle, Kyogre refuses to give up and attempts to use Hyper Beam on the player. Luckily, Manaphy appears and stops Kyogre. Manaphy then tells Kyogre that the player is an ally, even telling Kyogre that the Phione that fled from Team Razor Shell informed Manaphy that the player saved it. Kyogre accepts the fact and tells the player that they gained its trust. Manaphy offers to show the player where the treasure is while Kyogre tells the player to follow Manaphy while it finishes off Team Razor Shell to make sure they never come back again, and then bids the player farewell. Boss Drop: *TM Thunder *Big Mushroom *Kyorge's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''Sharpedo'': ... *''Sharpedo'': Y-you! We were following you... but... *''Floatzel'': But... we took a wrong turn... Gah... *''Kingdra'': Urrp, it was... it was terrible...! *''Seaking'': Geez! T-that... that Pokemon...! *''Lanturn'': ...I-its strength extends... far beyond what we could do... *''Floatzel'': ...I wouldn't want to go in there again, if I were you... *''Octillery'': Mate, it's one heck of a 'mon there! It'll wreck 'cha! *''Whiscash'': ...Wh-where am I...?! *''Sharpedo'': ...Gyurhh... Aah... The pain... *''???: ... *???: GRRRAAAH!!! *???: YOU MUST BE ONE OF THEM! *''Kyogre: ...BUT YOU ARE ALONE! PROBABLY THEIR TRUMP CARD; THEIR LAST HAND... *''Name: ...?! *''Kyogre: ...DEEPEST CONDOLENCES... *''Kyogre'': ...I, KYOGRE, AM THE GUARDIAN OF THESE SACRED RUINS! I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO BRING ANY DISTURBANCES! *''Kyogre'': ...THIS WILL BE QUICK, AND PAINLESS.... THAT IS ALL THE MERCY I OWE YOU! *''Kyogre'': PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DESTINY! After Defeating: *''Kyogre'': ... *''Kyogre'': ENOUGH ALREADY! *''Kyogre'': GYUAAHHH!! GRAAAHH!! *''Kyogre'': TIME TO FINISH YOU OFF WITH THIS! HYPER BEAM!!! :WHOOOOSH! * ???: Hold it right there, Kyogre. * Kyogre: WHA-- MANAPHY?! * Manaphy: ... * Manaphy: You aren't hurt, Name, are you? * Manaphy: Listen, Kyogre. This explorer here, Name is not an ally of those other thugs. * Kyogre: ...I CAN'T BE SURE AFTER WHAT HAS HAPPENED... * Manaphy: ...No! It's not like that... * Manaphy: Name, here, is instead OUR ally! * Manaphy: This kind explorer found the missing Phione and saved him from the thugs! * Manaphy: Phione told me everything happened! * Kyogre: URGH... * Kyogre: I SEE, I SEE... * Kyogre: I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THIS MISUNDERSTANDING... * Kyogre: I HAVE TO BE SO CAUTIOUS LIKE THIS... FOR THOSE BEASTLY POKEMON, WHO DARE TO STRIKE FORTH, FOR OUR TREASURE... * Manaphy: Much better! You see, Name, Kyogre was simply trying to do his job... * Manaphy: Which is to protect the hidden treasure... * Kyogre: YOU HAVE EARNED MY TRUST, Name. * Name: ...?! * Mananphy: You're wondering what kind of treasure it is? * Mananphy: C'mon! Let me show you! This way! * Mananphy: It's here! Follow me! * Kyogre: GO WITH MANAPHY, Name. I'M GOING AFTER THOSE THUGS TO MAKE SURE THEY NEVER RETURN TO THIS PLACE AGAIN! * Kyogre: FAREWELL. The Hidden Paradise After Kyogre departs, Manaphy shows the player The Hidden Paradise, a place inside of Seafloor Ruins where many Phione live. *''Manaphy'': We're almost there! *''Manaphy'': Come on! Let's keep moving! It's right there! *''Manaphy'': Behold! This is the secret treasure of the seafloor... The Hidden Paradise! *''Manaphy'': Also, this is the home of a very special and cute species of Pokemon, Phione! *''Manaphy'': As you can see, the Phione roam and play here and there around the paradise! Cute, huh? *''Manaphy'': Whadd'ya think? Magical, huh? *''Manaphy'': Not just that! Lemme show you something fantastic! *''Manaphy'': Look at that! It's the core of the paradise which provides the place with all essential factors so life can be sustained in here!~ *''Manaphy'': Not just that! This mythical lotus holds the huge bubble surrounding the paradise in its proper position so it doesn't float away! *''Manaphy'': Whadd'ya think? Magical, huh? *''Manaphy'': Now, come with me, please!~ *''Manaphy'': This is my thank you for saving the little Phione from those thugs. Please, accept it! *''Manaphy'': I hope you enjoyed this short tour around the paradise! You can stay here as long as you like! Thank you again, Name! *''Manaphy'': I'll be seeing you around!~ End Box In the final room, there is a Deluxe Box on the lotus in the core of The Hidden Paradise. The Deluxe Box has a chance of containing a Sea Dew which is necessary to enter Central Seafloor Ruins. *Sea Dew *Golden Apple *Max Revive *Big Nugget *Big Pearl *Nugget *Pearl *TM Hyper Beam *TM Thunderbolt Secret Room All of the Seafloor Ruins branches have the same normal Secret Rooms. The lower Secret Room is found from Floors 22 to Floors 39 and contains two Deluxe Boxes. There are 4 switches; 3 are dummy switches (and will do nothing when pressed) while the remaining fourth switch is capable of opening the doors that lead to the boxes. The two switches inside open both of the doors so the player can leave. *Mystic Water *Big Green Apple *Golden Apple *Revival Herb *Lum Berry *Big Nugget *TM Ice Beam *TM Rain Dance *TM Scald *TM Thunderbolt *TM Thunder Wave The upper Secret Room is found on Floors 42 to 59 and contains two Deluxe Boxes. *Water Dust *Big Green Apple *Golden Apple *Max Revive *Big Nugget *Big Pearl *Nugget *Relic Vase *TM Ice Beam *TM Scald *TM Thunderbolt *TM Thunder Wave Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable, please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floors 28, 39, 44, 53. Mystery Eggs The following Pokémon can hatch from Western Seafloor Ruins' Mystery Eggs. Dungeon Objective As both Eastern and Western Seafloor ruins have Sea Dew as a reward from the end box, the main reason for doing Western Seafloor Ruins over Eastern Seafloor Ruins is the differing recruits and Mystery Eggs. Kyogre has a chance of dropping its Heart Slate, and with this, the player can combine the Heart Slate with the Mystery Part to summon Kyogre in dungeons. This also gives the player access to Kyogre's Origin Pulse if Origin Pulse is randomly selected to be one of the moves four moves for Kyogre in the dungeon run. Restrictions Rules *Three players in a party are needed to fully beat Western Seafloor Ruins. **The players must press '''two switches on Floor 21 of Seafloor Ruins and continue to the sealed stairs. Afterwards on Floor 30 two switches must be pressed again. On Floor 40 locate the Secret Room marked by a unique tile, complete the warp puzzle and defeat the bosses. At Floor 41 three players are needed to press the switches at the same time to continue. Floor 50 three players are needed to press the switches to continue. After all this is done, the only obstacle left is defeating the boss. Tips *Do not heavily rely on Electric-type moves to face the enemies and more so bosses as Lightning Rod will absorb Electric-type moves. *The "fake" stairs on Floor 40 will instantly warp you out without waiting for your party, so be careful. Trivia *Western Seafloor Ruins was the first dungeon to have a Generation 5 starter outside of Harmonic Tower. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Archford Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:Archford Dungeons Category:Article stubs Category:Partner Dungeon Category:Silk Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons Category:Dungeons